Scattered Mamories
by Bakura-Marik
Summary: Thiefshipping with suspense!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it took a while to start a new story, I caught writers block from a friend. If you read my other story "The Crash" you would have noticed that this story has a strong resemblance to the other. But although there are some similar parts, there will be a difference in the story. PLEASE REVIEW! It is the only way for me to get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

It was a stormy night when it happened. Marik and Bakura were having a nice dinner at Marik's favorite Italian restaurant. For them, a nice dinner would be Marik staring at Bakura as he was eating, thinking about how he loved him and Bakura noticing Marik staring at him and whenever he questions him on it, he denies everything. After this a fight would break out and the night would end with the two sleeping with each other. This would happen every Saturday night. But this night was going to be different.

As they were walking to Marik's bike Bakura could not help but let out a sigh. "Do we really have to get on **that** thing again."

"Yes Kitty, it is the only way to get home at a reasonable hour. Unless, you want to walk eight miles in the pouring rain to get home." Marik knew Bakura would get on the bike. Bakura always detests the bike, but in the end he always gets on because he knew Marik would leave him if he did not get on.

"I am not a kitty! ... Fine, I will ride that stupid bike of yours." Bakura spat. Knowing he was defeated, Bakura got onto the bike and grabbing onto Marik's midriff. Bakura could not help but begin to blush as he did this.

"Fluffy, you are going to have to hold on tighter unless if you want to fall off on the way home."

"I am fine Marik!"

Looking over his solder at the angry albino, Marik could not help but let out a laugh when he felt the grip around his waist tighten as he started the engine.

As the two rode into the rain, they were immediately soaked. "Slow down Marik! Are you trying to get us killed?"

Marik let out a laugh, "Lighten up Fluffy! I know what I am doing. It is just a little rain. We are almost home anyway." As they were riding down their street, they did not slow down when they saw their house. Something was wrong.

"What the bloody hell Marik? Our house was back that way!"

"You think I don't know that! I can't stop!"

_I told him! _Bakura thought. _I told him we should not have ridden the bike into the rain! And look at what is happening now! _

The two rode down a side alley to get onto another street to slow down. The street seemed clear before a car came out of nowhere and met them in a crash.

Bakura and Marik were flung from the motorcycle and into the street unconscious. Bakura, waking suddenly, sees Marik on the other side of the rode with his arm cut open as well as his legs. Trying to make his way to the unconscious egyptain, he felt a sudden strike of pain rise in his arm and face. When Bakura reaches Marik, his strength to help him leaves his body and he falls to the ground. Bakura's vision was becoming blurred, but before he lost consciousness once again, he could see the flashes of an ambulance coming their way.

**Hey, Thanks from reading chapter one of my story. I hope you will like the next chapter as well as this one. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, we last saw Bakura and Marik crash into a car when Marik's bike would not activate the breaks. Well here it is CHAPTER 2**

As The ambulance now comes to a stop and is placing Marik on the gurney. Bakura, in a state of shock after full regaining consciousness, tries to get to Marik only to be surrounded by the medics telling him he needs to calm down and do what they say.

"Marik!" Ignoring the medics, Bakura continues to try to make his way to Marik, ignoring all of the intense pain going through his body.

"Sir, Sir! Please clam down! You are in no condition to be moving around after the accident you were just in!" The medic was trying to stop Bakura from hurting himself more than he is already but Bakura just ignored him and continued to try to get to Marik repeating his name, "Marik!"

The Medic, realizing he won't be able to convince Bakura to stop, looked at the other medic and nodded his head as a signal to prepare to put Bakura under so they could get to the hospital. Bakura, noticing what was going to happen, pushed the medic off of him and bolted for Marik.

But as Bakura is just mere steps away from Marik, he is tackled to the ground by the medics. As Bakura struggles to get them off, he feels a serious pain in his arm. Right when this happened, Bakura flung them off of him only to realize what they had done and he only had a matter of time before he loses consciousness once again.

Staggering to his feet, he finally makes it to Marik but only feel his strength leaving him and falls to the ground. Before he is taken into deep sleep, he hears the medics,"Wow, that was a lot harder than I thought. But my only question is why? Why was he trying to get to him? Most people just stay calm and do what we say."

"I don't know, but we better get him to the hospital, I don't want to be around him when he wakes up."

"Yeah, tha….."

And al that moment, Bakura had blacked out as he was placed into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

**Hey, sorry it took this long. Hope you enjoyed it. MORE CHAPTER TO COME and Please Review!**


End file.
